Violet Fingers
by Lovinthelazies
Summary: AU Where Maleficent and Aurora are about the same age. Maleficent is a wild child raised by animals, and Aurora is an orphaned peasant, living alone in the forest. Aurora finds Maleficent in her garden one morning and bonding ensues. Rated T for chapter one, it's gonna get steamy later.I'm a little rusty at writing and I'm just sort of wingin' it, but I hope you enjoy :). Malora.
1. Chapter 1: Violet Fingers

Aurora closed the hatch as she stepped out of her back door. It was a dreary, nippy-aired day today, or at least, it was so far, being as it was only around 5 in the morning. Aurora yawned and rubbed her face to get a little warmth on her reddened cheeks. No matter the weather, she did have duties to attend to. Basket in hand, she walked down the steps of her small cabin and headed for her garden, just a dozen or so meters away, behind the shed and the henhouse.

She was just nearing the coop when her ears picked up a sound above the click clack chattering of the chickens.

A shuffling in her garden. At first she thought, a fox perhaps, come after the chickens, but no, the henhouse was well protected, she had made sure of it, and the garden well fenced off. Besides, whatever it was was clearly more interested in her winter harvest, what with all the noise they were making rustling in the leaves of the foliage.

"Rabbits." She sighed, and walked through the narrow gateway between the shed, closing the gate behind her. Directly in front of her, she saw nothing unusual, but she stepped forward, lightfooted, the wood from the shed and chicken house no longer blocking her vision. She gasped and stopped in place. She was hoping the creature had not heard her, or at least, did not mind Aurora's presence there.

For although this was Aurora's garden and property and she had every right to be there, this lean, pale, and...ahem, naked figure in her garden made her tremble in fear. And maybe a little bit of excitement.

As Aurora watched on in horror and amazement, the creature suddenly turned around and shifted from it's previous position that had gave aurora a posterior view. Now, it was clearly facing her, hands filled with dirt and carrots. It seemed to sense someone watching it, and after a few glimpses behind-whilst still chewing the mouthful god knows what produce(carrots, by the look of the leaves peeking out from its lips, Aurora noted), finally it's eyes landed on Aurora and almost instantaneously it froze, and stood stock still.

It was a woman, Auroura could clearly see that. A beautiful woman, Auroura instinctively thought, almost disturbed by her uninhibited thoughts. She was gaping after all, Gaping at this creature. Looking closer, Aurora corrected herself: Yes, it was a female, but it wasn't a woman, no. It couldn't be. At least not a human one. It had horns! She thought perhaps they were some strange goggles or head piece when,she was seeing them before from behind while the creature had had it's back turned and it's head down, but now, with a full frontal view, Aurora could see that her suspicions had been confirmed- It had horns! Yes,it had horns

And breasts ,

and lovely,lovely thighs,

now that she looked.

Why was she staring?!

She'd seen a woman bare before-for heaven's sake she was a woman!-but she had never seen a woman with horns before. She had never seen a woman like this before. She had never seen anyone this beautiful before. Terrifying and strange, she meant. And yes beautiful, she decided, horrified.

"Eh…" Aurora squeaked out, scrambling for something to say, something to do. They had been staring at each other for what seemed like eons now(it had been less than two minutes). The beast had begun chewing again, albeit while maintaining impressive and unrelenting eye-contact.

With the one pathetic sound, however, Aurora seemed to have startled the beast, for it's eyes opened wide and it seemed to be ready to take off, falling backwards and scrambling to get up in its fear. "It' sfear?" Aurora thought, " No that can't be right. In it's shock perhaps, It's not afraid of me." She felt a peculiar sinking feeling in her stomach at the thought of the creature leaving so soon.

Whether it was fear or shock, or simply being incredibly eager to digest its meal in peace , the animal was scrambling to get up-a feat that should not be of much difficulty except for the fact that this horned beast would not give up on it's affinity for staring. Eyes wide , and, yes, decidedly fearful, it tried to crawl backwards, while simultaneously staring at Aurora's face, as if it couldn't tear its eyes away. As if it's preoccupation and interest at this new sight was overpowering it's will to run away.

Baffled ,and somehow less afraid of this creature at this show of extremely confusing and admittedly endearing clumsiness, Aurora finally yelped "Wait!"

The creature , however , seemed only more terrified at Aurora's shouting and actually gave up it's awkward struggle to gain beastie froze in place again, this time in an awkward position of knees bent forward and arms thrust behind , as if the girl was trying to take the shape of a table, with her belly as the table top.

Aurora could actually see the poor thing trembling, and , she herself suddenly gripped with terror and losing the creature and scaring it away forever desperately tried to think of a way to show her that she meant no harm. Hurriedly she looked all around her, eyes settling on the patch of beets growing near her feet, she rapidly bent down, pulled one up by the root ,and took careful aim.

Not exactly careful enough. The beet hit the poor woman on the knee and left a small purple splatter. After a moment, the beast looked down at her stained knee , as if taking note on how much (or how little) damage she had taken on. Aurora had taken these few seconds to bend down and collect a few more beets in her hand. As the beast looked down to observe the offending vegetable, then quickly looked upwards to bring her eyes back to her assailant, Aurora held her hand out, displaying the purplish prizes held inside. Trying her best to look nonthreatening, she lowered her head and kept her hand outstretched. She heard noise, leaves rustling,dirt moving. Perhaps the beast was making its way upright from it's position between the cabbage and the , the rustling stopped, and after a few moments of silence, Aurora looked up, hoping to see the beastwould be walking towards her, intensely looking her deep in the eyes again, maybe.

But Instead, Aurora eyes were met with the scene of an empty garden, her own purple stained fingers, and the sun just peeking over the distant hill.

Disappointed, she surveyed her garden and tried to collect her thoughts. Deciding, it was too soon to process any of what just happened, or her own feelings right now, she decided to finish picking her set the beets down on bit of hay beside the fence. Just in case , she supposed. Just in case the strange woman came back and needed something to this was a strange thought, she told herself that perhaps, the beet could serve as a distraction as she ran away. So she was justified in leaving them there. As she surveyed her garden once again, she realized an even larger portion of carrots had been uprooted, and the first beet she threw was also not there. So. The beast had not been making noise getting up after all. Aurora sighed. At least the woman had left her plenty to pick. She bent down to collect her harvest and was suddenly met with the vision of the naked woman's body thrusting up into the air in an attempt to attain an upright position. Aurora's face blushed and she cleared her throat. It was funny, she decided, that was why she had thought of it-

Although her hand was just high enough in the air that if that woman had been struggling underneath her…they might have touched...skin to skin...

Aurora nearly keeled over but caught herself after a split second.

Steadying her breath and shaking her head, she focused on simpler things."Carrots!" Aurora stated boldly, setting her mind to the task and trying to free it from its formerly murky reached the rest of the was down and pulled a bunch of orange and yellow triangularly shaped vegetables from the earth."Carrots!" She shouted melodramatically, attempting to drown out all thoughts that may distract her from her task.

Somewhere beyond the back gate of the garden, A pair of green brown eyes and particularly sharp ears, attuned to scene.

"Carrots." The woman said, looking at piece of the treasure she had made off with. Carrots." she repeated with a small smile on her at the yellow haired girl in distance, she sighed and took a bite.


	2. Chapter 2: Pretty Bird

**AN: Just wanted to let you guys know, the next chapter is my attempt at sexual stuff. Brace yourselves. x) Pardon any egregious errors and other grammatical misdeeds. Or just any bad writing in general, haha! My goal will be to upload a chapter every two days at least, but we'll see how that goes. As always, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Aurora walked back inside, carrying her basketful of veggies and shaking her head.<p>

"How does she even survive in this cold without any clothes on?" she pondered. Not surprisingly, she was thinking of that mysterious woman again. She had only succeeded in repressing her thoughts for the duration of her harvestable picking. Now, already walking back inside her little hovel, her mind had attached to the topic like leech on ...any part of the body that was a source of blood. Aurora shook her head again, she was out of it. She was beginning to think it was all a hallucination, some flight of fancy derived from lack of sleep and lack of excitement in her life. And mirage or not, what had she been thinking, trying to befriend the thing! Those glowing eyes though, they were hypnotizing. If only it hadn't stared at her so; perhaps she could have kept her sense about her if that women had only just stopped staring so...unnervingly.

She sighed a third time and plopped down into her chair by her small dining room to peel the vegetables. She hauled the basket onto the table , dug out the peeling knife she always left in the bottom of the basket and got to work.

Oh, but how she did hope she would see her again. If not for any other reason but to give the poor woman a coat and a bowl of hot soup! Without realizing it, Aurora was tensed to pick up any droplet of sound, any trifle of a noise that might denote the presence of her mystifying garden guest. After a while, Aurora's back started to get sore, and she realized she had been sitting up at attention this whole time, muscles tight and coiled as if ready to pounce and catch her suspect in the act at a moment's notice. "I'm simply trying to be on alert in need I need to fend her off," Aurora told herself, becoming more and more weary of her excuses by the minute.

She was fond of the creature! She knew. Was it so wrong? Perhaps it was. She tried to convince herself that she was just lonely, and tired of only having the seldom companionship of a trader of one of the three old spinsters who came to visit every so often. Many of the visitors, the old crones especially,had been friends with her father, and continued to come bring extra supplies for trade. They were company enough, Aurora supposed. But she would gladly trade a visit from the elderly women for one from a younger, much less familiar lady-

CLANG!

SMASH!

Aurora jumped , caught of guard ,and looked around for the source of the took a moment to collect her senses, and realized it had definitely come from outside. Something, flared inside her, but she dare not give it thought or give into foolish hopes. Trying not to giggle with giddy excitement-for it really could be her guest back again-she grabbed the poker by the fireside and snuck out the front door and backed up the against the wall. She steeled herself for disappointment and prepared to defend herself, if the need arose. She peeked around the corner to spy on the side of the house she thought the noise came from.

It wasn't her beastly creature.

It was, however, an actual animal.

A raven to be exact.

"What the-," Aurora exhaled and let her hand drop with the poker. Confused but relieved, she moved to shoo the large bird off the large pile of sod against the side of her house. It had somehow managed to knock over on of the several the potted plants she had near the dirt pile, as well making an impressive series of holes in the mulch. Digging for worms, she presumed. Warily, she walked over to the bird, waving her arms. "Go on." She grumbled, " Get up,come on." The bird sat there in oblivious comfort. Not seeming to take any note of her. She became flapping her arms about her comically, " Fly! Come on , get away!" The raven burrowed its underside deeper into the dirt.

Aurora blanched. " You might be pretty, but you sure aren't the brightest."Aurora said aloud. Not that the bird could understand ,of course. The bird stared at her with it's head cocked to one side. It actually did look slightly offended, Aurora thought and heaved a didn't want any bird droppings on her compost pile, not to mention a nest, nor did she want the bird to find it way to her vegetable garden, though she did douse all the plant in garlic remnants to ward off most animals and bugs. Still, this bird seemed a little… obtuse and perhaps not as easily deterred as some of its fellow feathered brethren.

"Oh man, come on, raven. Fly!" She finally began to raise the poker to poke at the intruder when a strange bird song rang out from somewhere in the trees. The Rave twisted it's head in attention and in a moment flapped its wings and flew off.

"Marvelous." Aurora rolled her eyes. " Good riddance , ya pretty bird! And don't come back! " She yelled in the general direction the avian had flew off in. She stared after it for a few more moments.

"More like pretty _dumb_ bird," she muttered under her breath as she turned back towards her house. Frustrated but satisfied with her work, she picked up her skirts and stomped back inside. Was she really yelling at birds, now? Sure she was. She was making friends with wild horned women, and screaming at harmless birds. She really was loosing it out here. Maybe she should get a hobby to focus her mind on. Perhaps knitting, she thought, before remembering she had already gotten bored of that one weeks ago.

"All well," She thought to herself, and put some wood in the fireplace.

At least if she was going crazy ,it was going to be an interesting journey.

She prodded the still smoldering ashes and coals from last night with the oh-so-lethal fire poker , chuckling derisively at herself.

In the woods ,a few dozen meters from the little cabin, a young woman was walking back towards her cave in the side of briar hill. On her finger was perched a black raven. She whistled as she stared straight ahead, searching for her well hidden oasis. "Bird," She recited clumsily,softly stroking the midnight black feathers and smiling. " Pretty bird."


	3. Chapter 3: Berry Picking

Aurora realized it was strange how little the horns bothered her. It had been three days since her first and latest encounter with the strange and wild woman, and Aurora hadn't stopped thinking of her the entire time. She had come up with a plan for when she saw the woman again. That was _if_ she ever saw her again. Although her gut was filled with apprehension and doubt when she weighed the chances of another encounter, Aurora had a strange reassuring feeling that her visitor would come back; she just knew it. Perhaps it was the way the woman had been staring. Perhaps she was just as intrigued by Aurora as Aurora was by her. As the days went by, Aurora's conviction that the woman had indeed been real - and that they would soon rendezvous- only increased in strength. She had not stopped replaying their encounter in the garden, and the vision of the beautiful woman had engraved itself into Aurora's mind.

Still, the horns were a strange predicament. Aurora was actually more bothered by how little she was disturbed by the horns, than she was unnerved by the horns themselves. 'Perhaps they were just a decoration from some animal the woman had conquested,' Aurora thought. Still, they were a strange choice in garb, she pondered, especially as the sole piece of clothing she had seen on the woman. She blushed suddenly, recalling the bareness of the lady. It was a wonder to her how the strange girl could stay warm in this weather with so little on. It was yet another mystery that Aurora could not help pondering over in these last few days. She would give her a blanket or shawl or some such thing, Aurora had decided,when they met again. It was part of her plan. She would invite the woman in, perhaps bait her with carrots, let her see she was no threat, and after that… Aurora had no idea. She would give her a blanket. Eventually. At some point.

And some bread! Yes, she thought to herself,she would also give the girl some bread. And soup, obviously. A nice warm meal. That sounded like a solid plan.

Satisfied with her efforts, she concluded the dusting she had been doing about her small home and sat down for a rest. So, a blanket , and some bread and some soup. It was settled, she repeated to herself, gazing thoughtfully at the flames in the fireplace. If only the woman would come back.

As if on cue, sounds of twigs snapping and breaking rang out from one side of her house. Head snapping up to face the direction of the noise, Aurora could tell it had been close to her home, likely right on the edge of forest surrounding her home, to what was now her left side.

She got up gingerly and excitedly, hurrying out of her home, towards the noise, grabbing the fire poker on the way.

She ran eagerly to the side of her home, slowing down so not to frighten the girl once she came around the corner. Finally, Aurora turned the corner and saw…

Nothing.

Absolutely no one.

Just the trees and a pile of old chopped wood. Looking closely to the forest, towards the group of trees where she thought she had heard the noise coming from, she did see some cracked branches and twigs on the floor, as if something had fallen from the lower limbs and landed there on the ground. Curious, she walked around the perimeter of her home, brandishing the fire poker as a weapon now, and kept an eye out for anything unusual. Finding nothing, she came back to the spot near the trees. Looking at the branches , then turning back to her home, Aurora realized that the particular spot looked into her kitchen window. Had she left the shutters open? No wonder it was still so chilly inside. She had just been so preoccupied lately… Well, at any rate, there wasn't much to see from that vantage point; the kitchen and, from a certain angle, her bed.

Hesitantly, Aurora wondered, had the woman been watching her through the window? While Aurora had been doing menial chores? And sleeping? Aurora considered the possibility.

No, she decided, it was probably just some sort of animal in the trees, perhaps a strong gust of wind on already weak branches. Aurora didn't know, she hadn't seen. Untensing her muscles, which she had unconsciously flexed in her excitement, she walked back around and into her home.

As she sat down, she could feel a curious moistness between her thighs and realized with chagrin( and embarrassment) that she had actually been aroused simply by the thought of seeing the girl again. What was getting into her? She reprimanded and discouraged herself for being so… prone to fantastical mind wanderings and so...easily moved by emotions.

Simply attempting to ignore the beckoning ache between her legs and reprimand herself for her weakness,however, soon proved pointless, and she eventually relented , accepting that the feeling wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

At least not without a little help.

It was getting somewhat dusky outside, and Aurora decided that it wasn't too early to go to bed , anyway. Getting up from her seat, she walked over to her bed in the corner and lie a few moments of stoically lying there, and it doing nothing for her insistent libido, Aurora sighed and closed her eyes.

Relaxing and letting her mind go where it may,the first image she saw on her lids was that of mesmerizing green and yellow, smoldering as they stared. Aurora actually almost gasped and the sudden appearance of them in her mind's eye. Slowly tensing, Aurora's hand slipped down her front , in a slow descent downwards. As it passed across her stomach, Aurora relaxed and let her mind go to where she had forbid it from going before. Images of Luscious red lips, deadly sharp cheekbones and iridescent green eyes floated in her head. She started breathing harder, heat prickling below the surface of her skin. She was excited now, she thought detachedly;she felt the hand lying on her stomach and wished for it to be someone else's. I her mind the fingers lengthened and became sharper,

"But not too sharp" she breathed, picturing the hand she had only seen for a few brief moments before, filled with carrots and vegetables and dirt. She imagined those hands everywhere on her body, grabbing at her as they had been grabbing at the dirt underneath them in an effort to help their owner gain balance. Aurora sighed as she thought of the eyes again, not scared and panicked, but placid and a little wanting, like they had been for those few brief moments in the garden. She imagined the other woman naked and bare, like she was before, but this time, Aurora was just as exposed, clinging to the woman for protection, for warmth. Aurora's hand went lower on her body as she imagined the woman breathing onto the side of her neck as her long , slender fingers touched her there, holding Aurora's smaller, more delicate body against her own, more angular, more muscular one. Aurora was nearly panting now, and her skirts were pooled up on her waist as her hand circled around the one soft part of her desperate for some rather rough attention. She had been biting her lip, trying to conceal her noises- perhaps hiding from her own ears, still in partial denial of what she was feeling, what she was thinking of-, but at the thought of the dark haired woman's gaze deep into her own eyes, pupils filled undeniably with wanting and adoration, the young girl started to lose control of her noises. Letting one quiet moan slip out and then another, until eventually there was a symphony of exclamations and noises pouring from her mouth. Hearing her own noises of ecstasy, her mind began matching them with noises the wild woman might make-unintelligible gruntings, and deep throaty panting-What might this wild woman do in the throes of passion?

Voracious licking, up and down Auroras throat , kisses on the collar bones, rough nibbles on the nose, ear, neck , anywhere she could get them.

Aurora's breathing had become desperate and erratic, her eyes were clamped shut and had rolled back into her head .She could feel begin to tense up, she was ready; she was so very ready, she only wished that the wild woman might actually be there with he to hold her afterwards-

fingers tensed against herself and she let out an almost pained moan as she threw her head back and reached a long awaited release. Her free hand clenched at the sparse blanket beneath her as she felt a new wave of warm wetness beneath her fingers. Without being able to control herself, she thrust again and a new wave hit her, and once more just a few moments later, before she fell back exhausted. After a few minutes, her arched back went slack and she lay still and exhausted on her pallet. Her rapid breaths soon became more regular as her body completely relaxed. She turned to her side and stared dull eyed at nothing in particular, a small smile fighting it's way onto her face. She pulled her hand up from in between her legs and slid her skirt back down around her thighs. After a few moments respite to gain her strength back, she realized it had gone almost completely dark outside, she knew this because she had indeed forgotten to close the shutter on her kitchen window , which was directly diagonal from her bed. With a tired sigh, she got up from her bed shakily and moved over to close the shutters. Once close enough to the window, however , she thought she heard rustling in the bushes a few meters away, in the forest. "Probably just rabbits," she thought. Or perhaps wolves, although they probably weren't interested with anything much on this lot, except for the chickens, who were locked up tight-she had made sure of it. With a yawn and a half-hearted look around to check her surroundings, she drew the shutters in, walked to both doors and barred them, and- after checking to make sure no more of her windows were left open- laid one more log on the fire and laid herself back down onto her bed to sleep.

In the forest, hidden behind several trees and bushes, directly across from Aurora's kitchen window, a young horned vision of a woman sat kneeling. Breathing hard, face red with wonder and excitement,she wondered at the sight she just saw. She had heard the calls while she was picking berries a little deeper into the woods, and she had quickly returned to her previous viewing spot to check to see what was happening. Her previous fears that the wonderful carrot girl was being attacked or was in trouble were soon assuaged when she realized the gentle girl was simply lying in bed by herself. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw just what the girl was doing. She had suddenly understood… somewhat. She had heard noises similar to those that the girl made when the animals in the forest were in mating season. Whiny catcalls and bellows and bird songs, sung out in an attempt to catch a mate, and often times, while the animals were in the act of mating.

But was this girl calling for a mate? In the middle of winter? The horned woman thought it was strange. Strange ,but exhilarating. For although she knew much about animal mating rituals, she had never herself had the urge; she had never met one of her own kind who beckoned to her that way.

But this other woman, this girl , was making her feel an insistent tug nothing or no one ever had before. Still confused, she thought of how two females would mate. Solemnly, she concluded that this wasn't a mating call for reproduction, no, this was calling to some other urge inside her. One she had inside her that she knew her animal brethren did not. An urge to feel something, an urge to be with someone, for some odd reason. She had a lot of feelings she didn't understand, that came from deep down inside her. rather than from contact with things outside and around her. She didn't always understand them, but this one she did. She had to meet with this woman again, she had to be with her. Maybe not in the way she had seen the girl be with herself (though her own center was curiously furious for her attention), but ...she wanted to see the woman again. To be with one of her kind. She had always felt the pull to find one of her own, but it wasn't until now that she felt she had found a fellow human who would accept her and not be afraid of her. Feeling her eyes begin to fill with water-and for, what she did not know, for she wasn't in pain, but rather, uncharacteristically filled with a good,happy feeling- the undomesticated girl, turned away, and began readying herself for her visit. She had not stopped thinking of the other girl all throughout the past several days, but it was just now that she finally worked up the courage to go back again definitely. The light haired girl would not reject her...would she? The brunette thought pensively, as she stalked through the darkness ,heading back to her beside her, a rabbit scampered lighting fast from underneath one bush to the confines of another.

Staring at where the animal had just been a moment before, the wildling smiled.

No, she wouldn't be rejected;

She wouldn't be turned away-because she would bring a gift.


	4. Chapter 4: Crossing Thresholds

Aurora lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. She lay there, thinking about last night, and sensing the sticky heaviness it had left behind. She had nothing important to do today. No woodchopping, vegetable picking, or mending of her clothes. Nothing. Except for checking the chickens . She thought. But that had become so ritual by now, she often forgot to even think of it as a chore. She knew she should wash her dress, and probably bathe as well, since she could actually smell herself through her skirts. But still, she didn't move.

She knew that if she moved, she would feel her tender soreness all the more, and then she would think of how she had caused it, and then think of what had caused her to cause it, and she could just not bear to dwell on it again. If she did, she felt she would either cry in frustration or touch herself. Or maybe both. At the same time.

Rolling her eyes at ridiculous she was being, Aurora sighed and moved to get up. It wasn't as if she had never touched herself before, she thought as she swung her feet over the side of her bed, It was just that, it had never felt like that before-so real and ...intense. But it didn't matter! She reminded herself.

She hoisted herself up from the cot with a heaviness in her heart. Although the aching below her waist had been stopped, the one inside her chest only seemed to have expanded after last night. Aurora had no idea what it meant; how could she have these strong of feelings after such a short amount of time? After practically no interaction at all. Then she thought of the woman's eyes again and quickly decided she had better keep moving if she wanted to get anything done today. And just generally not wind up lying on the floor , huddled up into hormonal, emotional wreck.

Setting her mind for the tasks ahead of her, Aurora picked up her basket ,slipped a shawl over her dress and placed her feet into some shoes, deciding to get the chicken feeding over with before she drew her bath. She stepped outside and walked towards the hen house. She was done with the feeding and egg collecting in a matter of minutes, her few precious hens having produced the expected one egg each overnight. Heading back inside, she shed her apron and set the eggs in a kettle full of water over the fire to boil. They would probably take a while since the fire was practically dying, but Aurora didn't mind. She picked up her bathing supplies and a spare dress and prepared herself for a chilly dip in the stream about a ten minute walk from her home. Just as she was about to walk out the door, she decided to bring along a little snack in case she got hungry or decided to stay a while. She walked to her vegetable basket and picked out a of couple good carrots, laughing quietly at the recollection the wild woman with a carrot leaf dangling from her mouth. Still smiling ,she walked back toward the door and stepped out over the threshold. Looking out towards the forest, she stopped in her 's face flushed in a mix of shock, joy, and simple disbelief-directly in front of her,standing on the border of her lawn and the forest, stood the she-beast. Her hair was long and clean and wet and she looked as if she had just comeback from a dip in the stream herself. As per usual, she was practically bare, except for the adolescent horns sticking up from underneath hair damp hair. Beside the horns, The girl was accessorized , somewhat unusually, by a sling of fish tied in twine slung over one shoulder and some kind of ball of fur cradled in her arms.

After a moment examining closer, Aurora realized what exactly what it was the other woman was holding.

"Is that.." confused, she tried to make sense of the animals presence, "...a rabbit?" she asked herself aloud.

The dark haired woman beamed.

" Rabbit!" She confirmed loudly from across the expanse, holding out her gift proudly.

Aurora blanched. The furry creature was fully alive, and by the looks of things, quite comfortable, it's small nose twitching and small eyes looking at everything yet nothing in particular. Taken aback and unsure if she was processing everything correctly, Aurora asked hesitantly "For me?"

The wild woman just kept smiling, staring directly at Aurora, holding the rabbit out in a show of good will, and began walking across the yard.

"Okay," Aurora thought, "Alright." This was just like last time. Except , the woman was smiling , not slack jawed in fear, and she was walking towards her, rather than scrambling to get away from her. "That's a good start." Aurora nodded silently to herself.

The other woman was now only a small distance from the cabin. The tall, lanky woman could probably close the distance in a few long bounds of her long legs. But she didn't. The wild woman stood smiling, holding out the rabbit and taking the string of fish from her shoulder and holding it out towards Aurora as well. Aurora just continued eyeing her guest, trying to figure out if she was really as safe as she seemed, and, if she was actually real in the first place.

The other woman's smile was beginning to falter, and Aurora could sense her apprehension. Quickly, Aurora dug out a couple of carrots from her satchel and held it wasnt sure if this woman was safe, but at any rate, she didn't want her to leave. Not yet, at least.

The other woman , seeing what was in her hand , smiled even wider."Carrots!" She exclaimed triumphantly, a mimicry of Aurora's earlier performance.

Aurora laughed, relieved. " Yes, carrots," she said, relieved, smiling at the woman. The two stared and grinned at each other for another moment, and Aurora, racking her mind for what she was supposed to do, recalled her half baked plan and clumsily reached back behind herself to open the door. "Please, come in," She said to the other woman, fumbling to open the door and walk inside while still facing towards the near silent woman.

The wild woman cradled her rabbit and staring inquisitively at Aurora. Was the light haired girl running into the safety of her strange cave? Did she want her to follow? Hesitantly, she drew her goods closer to her body, preparing herself for rejection.

"Come in," Aurora's restated insistently,observing the seemingly incoherence of the other woman ,and a little desperately making an ushering motion with her hand. The guest momentarily stopped her retreat, a hopeful look on her face . "I-" Aurora stopped and disappeared into the house for a moment leaving the door open. She came back a second later with basket in tow, treasure on display , "I have more food." She said to the other woman, grinning. "We could…" Aurora wondered if she was even being understood at all, "We could share everything." The wild woman looked at the basket in Aurora's hand and gauged Aurora's expression. After a moment she took a few hesitant steps forward. Aurora stepped outside again, holding the basket out, and pushing the door open wider behind her. Seeing that the smaller girl was not shielding herself or running away, the damp woman smiled and gingerly made her way over to the blonde. At the door, Maleficent turned to Aurora, and looking at her with a large smile on her face stated meaningfully , " Pretty bird." Seemingly proud that she knew the phrase.

Aurora laughed. This woman was mad. But enchanting.

Realizing how close they were standing to each other, Aurora involuntarily began to blush. She could feel the warmth radiating off of this strange yet mystifying woman. It was an almost unnatural heat, especially given the fact that the girl was wearing practically nothing and her body was streaked by rivulets of water running down from her hair.

"Are...are you cold?" Aurora asked looking up into the woman's eyes, though she practically knew the answer already.

The radiating woman didn't respond.

She simply stared happily into Aurora's eyes for a few tortuous moments, then turned her head sharply towards the cottage and walked over the threshold of Aurora's home, rabbit and fish still in hand. Aurora watched in wonder as the strange woman took stock of her new surroundings, apparently impressed by all the nodding she was doing.

So, no blanket needed.

Time for soup then, Aurora thought.

Letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, Aurora calmed herself and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She took another deep ,calming breath to steady her nerves.

Over the placid flames of the fire, the water in an old kettle finally began to boil.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm convinced that Maleficent would be a total goober and not want to kill a poor little bunny, at least not when she's going to present it as a peace offering to a particularly gentle gardener. Full disclosure though, she probably eats them all the time. Rabbits, that is. I was considering making her a vegetarian, but considering she's basically raised as a predator and surviving on her own in a forest, it's just not realistic. :P She does love her carrots though. Till next time, faithful viewers!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Reintroduction

**Author's note: A short but necessary chapter. I've been pondering where to take this story, and it's not so much lack of ideas that's an issue ,as not being able to decide which is the best route to take. To be completely honest, I've already written out a sex scene for these two, and I was actually going to post it last chapter, but I realized it would be pretty darn fast for these two woman to get that comfortable with each other. So, I suppose I've got to put some foreplay and build up , eh? I'm sort of infatuated with the idea of making a realistic romance in pretty ridiculous circumstances. I remind you that I am basically making up plot as I go and filling in the plot holes along the being said,within the next few chapters, I am planning : flashbacks, back stories , and sexual awakenings. Yikers. Let's get started shall we? Oh yeah, and full disclaimer, I have absolutely no rights to the characters in this story. Except for, like, the bunny. Bon lecture!**

* * *

><p>Aurora gently pressed the door closed and turned to her guest, smiling. Admittedly, she was a bit nervous, but, at the same time, she was feeling extremely overjoyed. She decided that it didn't matter anymore why she wanted the woman there ; it only mattered that she was there,standing in her house, nonchalantly stroking a rabbit.<p>

"So!" Aurora said, clasping her hands together jovially, "Uhm…" tilting her head slightly to one side, she realized she actually had no idea how to address her guest.

The visitor in question had turned to face Aurora as soon as she had walked in, and ,unsurprisingly , was staring at her intently.

Aurora studied the woman across from her and decided to try and obtain some sort of identification from her. Though it would probably be something in the way of a birdcall of wolf growl, Aurora thought, considering the fact that the woman seemed to be more used to the customs of the forest animals than those of her fellow human beings .

Still, the woman could talk-sort of- so perhaps she was able to understand some of what Aurora was saying. Deciding to at least try, Aurora asked carefully and clearly , "Do you have a name?"

The unidentified house guest, pursed her lips and stopped smiling for a moment. "Name?" she echoed, thinking over the word as if she was trying to recall its meaning.

"Yes...uh," Aurora looked around her home and back to the woman. " I am Aurora," She said putting her hands to her chest. "That's a rabbit," She said,stepping forward and pointing at the grey haired object being held between pale arms. Grabbing an item from the basket in her hand. "This is a carrot." She said holding the vegetable up. "Who...are you?" Aurora asked, directing the carrot in her hand towards the woman viewing her.

Nodding her understanding, the other woman hoisted her animal companion to one arm and placed the now free arm against her chest. Aurora, expecting an unintelligible animal noise or some such noise, was surprised to hear her strange companion declare proud and clearly, " Maleficent." The word rolled off of the tip of the brunette's tongue smoothly ,as if it had been repeated many a time.

Aurora, eyebrows raised , repeated hesitantly ,"Maleficent?"

Maleficent smiled and nodded, proud to have understood and answered correctly.

"Well," Aurora recovered from her skepticism and smiled back, " Hello , Maleficent."

Maleficent replied back thoughtfully, " Hell-low. Ah...rawrah?" She tried .

Aurora nodded and beamed at Maleficent in encouragement.

"Yes, that's good," The blonde laughed lightly. "Really good. Almost perfect."

Maleficent smiled with relief back at her new friend. "Aurora." She more confidently this time, the syllables not so strange on her tongue.

Aurora stood and looked the horned woman in the eyes. "Maleficent." She said somberly, earning her a delighted grin.

What a very strange name, Aurora thought, then smiled wider at the irony of her statement. Her own name wasn't exactly the most ordinary ,after all.

At any rate, it was a strange name for a strange woman. "Maleficent." She repeated once more, getting used to the word.

She quite liked how it felt on her tongue, she decided, rolling it around in her mouth. Yes, she confirmed after a moment of thought; she liked it very much.


	6. Chapter 6: Deep Breaths

Aurora was becoming slightly irritated at herself. She was not only at a loss as to what to say or do with this strange woman sitting in front of her, but she was also unable to control the growing arousal pooling between her legs.

"I wish she would stop being so... effortlessly beautiful!" Aurora thought irritably, unable to keep her eyes from her new guest.

Maleficent sat on the other side of the table, her bare bottom against an old blanket Aurora had laid down to cover the rather uncomfortable wood. She had set her dear rabbit on the floor near her chair, where it had casually moved to lie over her feet, possibly looking for safety in this strange environment. Maleficent could feel Aurora staring at her, and although she usually enjoyed engaging in friendly appraisal, she was suddenly feeling very...exposed. The intensity with which Aurora was staring at her was rather...unnerving, and she suddenly felt...not like a prey, but, alike to a foreigner; being judged and observed for signs of acceptability. If she were a new wolf into a pack,Maleficent thought, Aurora would be sniffing and pawing at her at the moment. Accordingly, Maleficent sat stock still and tried to look everywhere but at the alpha presence in front of her, taking in the various dried herbs and nut and strips of meat along the walls and shelves.

Aurora realized she was probably making her new guest uncomfortable, but at the same time felt that this was some type of induction ceremony ;some unspoken law and a necessary event to endure. She didn't like herself very much for being so uncorteous, but honestly, she felt she had no choice. It was strange, but it made some sort of natural sense, somewhere inside. Or perhaps, the blonde thought to herself, she simply enjoyed staring.

Finally, after what seemed like an inordinate amount of silence, there was a release in tension. Both girls felt it-though, what had caused the tension or the shift, neither woman could tell you. Maleficent looked back down at Aurora , cautiously at ease.

Aurora seemed to wake from a haze, and licked her now dry lips. How hard, and how long, had she been staring? She couldn't gauge how inappropriate she had been, but decided it didn't much matter. Maleficent herself didn't seem very disturbed.

Perhaps, Maleficent questioned internally, it was repayment for her own secret observations. She had seen Aurora exposed as well, she remembered, somewhat guiltily. It was Aurora's entitlement to stare, Maleficent thought, she had to have time to get used to her presence and appearance, just as Maleficent had done with the previously stranger of a girl.

Still thinking,Maleficent reached up to scratch her head, and for no real reason, Aurora felt her body heat up at the thought of carressing the horns,the ones Maleficent's own hands carefully avoided.

Clearing her throat, Aurora rashly got up from her seat and looked around , searching for something to busy herself with. Relieved, she say her vegetable basket and remembered her plans for making a soup for her new house guest. She steadied herself, and reached for her produce from where she had placed it off to the side. As she was getting up to grab a bowl to put her chopped veggies in, Maleficent followed her with observant eyes.

Maleficent noticed how flustered her friend was, and smiled quietly and secretly to herself. As Aurora passed by her, Maleficent caught the scent of desire as well as lingering smell of satisfaction lingering from last night. She had thought she had caught small traces of it since she had begun walking from the lawn, but now that she could relax and concentrate on it, it was almost impossible to ignore. Maleficent was almost giddy at this new , as she sat at Aurora's kitchen table, with Aurora cutting vegetables on the counter behind her, a small shiver ran down the horned woman's back and she felt her body's natural response to the arousal around her.

Slightly befuddled by the sensation, Maleficent felt her nipples begin to pebble slightly and her groin tighten. Looking down and realizing what was happening, the startled girl awkwardly tried to cover the suddenly sensitive areas, attempting to protect them from further friction and irritation. Inadvertently, she only succeeded in arousing herself more, the arm intended for protection actually rubbing against her unusually tender breasts and stimulating the pinkish nubs. At the shock, Maleficent sat up stiffly, and clenched her legs together- effectively scaring the oblivious bunny from its perch on her toes-in an attempt to calm herself. She had, no doubt, felt arousal before, but ,with the exception of the previous night, it had always been a rather random occurrence without any real cause or object it could be credited to. It usually happened just before her cyclical bleeding (an event that had first scared her, until she realized that many of the wild female dogs and boars around her underwent a similar experience, once they were ready to mate), or , on very rare occasions, when she woke from a sleep. Now, her body was reacting directly in relation to something else-another living being- and it was rather shocking to feel the sudden and swift change happen without her consent or control. Not that she minded it...after all, she thought,it felt rather pleasant but….she suspected that it was not regular to just sit there and be aroused in Aurora's cave. Of course, there was a natural solution to this problem,residing in the same girl who had elicited such a reaction in the first place. But…

Aurora was still standing at the kitchen counter, all the time trying to calm herself and her infuriatingly insatiable labido. She concentrated at cutting each vegetable one by one, considering talking to Maleficent, realizing she had left the table rather suddenly. But what was the use? Would the girl even understand what she was saying? Probably not. She probably knew what Aurora was up to anyway, she didn't seem upset. No, Aurora glanced up and quickly back down again. Maleficent's magnificent form was perfectly erect, sitting there in her chair. Aurora drew in a deep breath and tried to quelch the growing fire in the depths of her stomach and below her waist. She very much wanted to rub herself up against the girl at her dining table. She began licking her increasingly dry lips at quicker intervals. "This is troublesome," Aurora thought ,"This is so very troublesome." She shakily finished cutting the potato she was desperately holding onto, licking her lips once again.

Maleficent was unable to ignore the growing scent infusing the atmosphere of the small home. Her own arousal seemed to grow as the scent of Aurora enveloped her. Gripping the edge of the table, Maleficent, resisted the urge to cause an outburst in her frustration. First of all, she had no idea what was really going on, and secondly, and most importantly, she had no idea how to stop it. She wanted desperately to get assistance from her ,she assumed, more experienced friend. At the thought of the scene she had caught Aurora in earlier, Maleficent felt a new flood of heat flood her body and the young woman unintentionally let out a small murmur of pleasure. She knew what she needed. Or at least she had a general concept. Maybe.

She turned her head to look at the small, yellow haired woman behind her.

As Aurora came back the kitchen, the bowl of vegetables in hand, Maleficent watched her, body tensed in anticipation. She watched Aurora shakily pour the vegetables into a large pot over the fire ,after removing the smaller one that already been there. Quickly, Aurora, went back to the kitchen area with the empty bowl, and came back with the same bowl, this time full of water. She carefully poured the water from the small kettle into the fire as well, keeping the eggs inside, all the while avoiding making any sort of eye contact with Maleficent.

"Aurora," Maleficent said heavily, once Aurora had turned around and placed the eggs on the table.

Aurora turned at the sound of Maleficent's lovely voice, and her once dry mouth suddenly filled with saliva as she viewed Maleficent's lively eyes and deeply reddened cheeks.

"Yes, Ma-Maleficent," Aurora stuttered, feigning innocence.

"Aurora…" Maleficent stared intensely at Aurora, licking her lips this time as she took in Aurora's shaky fingers, and her rather trembling breast. Maleficent, placed her hands on the tabletop and hoisted herself up, trying to ignore the uncomfortable moistness that had collected all along the area below her mating region and along the top of her inner thighs.

"Aurora…" Maleficent said once more, with a desperate tinge to her voice. Aurora stared, petrified as the woman she knew she wouldn't be able to resist stalked closer to her. Maleficent walked around the table and met Aurora near the hearth, where the smaller girl had retreated to in her attempt to distance herself from the brown haired beauty.

Soon, the girls stood face to face. Or rather, face to collar bone, as Aurora was significantly shorter than her cohort.

Maleficent could feel Aurora's shaky breath against her skin as she looked down at the blonde's head. From this angle, she couldn't very well tell Aurora's expression, but she could tell that the smaller girl was still staring straight ahead, as if looking through the naked woman's body.

"Aurora," Maleficent whispered, one last time, softly. She felt Aurora let out a deep sigh at the sound of her name. Not knowing any words to explain what she was asking for, Maleficent swallowed to clear the thickness in her throat and reached down , trembling, for Aurora's hand.

Aurora lifted her head at the filling of calloused but gentle fingertips against her own. Looking up, her eyes found Maleficent's and she saw her own desire etched in the look on Maleficent's face.

Hesitantly, but with great deliberation and delicious anxiety, she lifted the hand that was being caressed by maleficent's and lifted it towards the taller woman's area of wanting. Stopping a few inches from it, not yet touching, Aurora searched for any sign as to whether she should continue or not.

"Are...Are you sure…" She took another breath ," Is this what you want?" Aurora breathed unsteadily, hoping very much that Maleficent indeed did want it. Yellowish green eyes stared back into her own as she felt , after just a moment of suspension, her hand being guided closer towards a heat.

Maleficent leaned closer still to the alluring azure disks floating in front of her vision, before closing her eyes in anticipation of contact. She breathed hard against Aurora's head and made a melodious grunt of some sort. She knew what it was that Aurora was asking, even if she didn't understand all the words. But she didn't know the words to answer. She was so sure that she wanted this that she was tempted to simply pull the girl's hand against herself. But, she wanted to learn, and she wanted to feel, and she wanted Aurora to be the one to help her.

So, she squeezed the small hand in hers , gave it a light tug towards her center,and waited for it to move, hoping she had relayed her message. Finally, she felt smallish fingers run across the skin of her upper thigh as a blonde head buried itself into the crook of her neck.

"Maleficent..." Aurora sighed into a pointy tipped ear. "I'm going to take that as a yes, okay?" She asked, not really expecting an moved her hand into position directly in front of the beckoning warmth. She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath to clear her mind and make sure she was cognizant enough to remember everything. She took a moment to steady herself and make sure she was ready for what she was going to do; for all she was going to feel. Distantly , she realized she had always been ready, she had been ready for a long long time. Her entire body seemed to be aching for this, and her chest was filled with a painful yearning for her to reach out and touch this woman in front of her. So she did.

She parted her feet to gain a solid stance, wanting to make sure she was sufficiently balanced throughout the entire ride.

Then she gently -oh so gently -as if she were touching herself for the first time, slid one finger into the unbelievable heat .


	7. Chapter 7: The Soup

It was a peculiar feeling at first. It was slightly uncomfortable, having something just sitting there, against her tingling flesh. Maleficent was almost certain there was supposes to be more...movement going on. From both of the participants. After checking to confirm she actually wasn't feeling anything, Maleficent opened her eyes in question to the girl who seemed frozen against her chest.

Aurora hadn't meant to stop. She really hadn't. She had been confident and sure and wanting-but it seemed like the moment she closed her eyes and felt the girl beside her...well, she was rather distracted by how nice it felt."I know I'm supposed to be doing something," Aurora thought absently to herself, " but i can't seem to remember what exactly." It had something to do with her finger. Currently it was enveloped by the warm , malleable flesh of Maleficent. It was a pretty similar feeling to when she touched herself, except somehow different. And better. Aurora had been caught of guard by how comforting it all would feel. Presently, she was lost in the softness of Maleficent's skin against her cheek and arms, and the warmth that was spreading through every part of her body. Feeling Maleficent's shoulder shift underneath her, and a warm arm wrap around her waist, Aurora was suddenly aware that she had probably been standing there for a long time. And, recalling where one of her hands were buried and what it really was supposed to be doing, Aurora suddenly snapped back to reality. Feeling a gaze on her, Aurora opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Maleficent, feeling guilty and embarrassed.

When their eyes finally met, Aurora was surprised to see a tender softness in the tranquil green eyes trained to hers. Maleficent stared back silently, still maintaining her solid grip on the smaller girl. Maleficent, upon opening her eyes to gauge just exactly what was going on , had been met with the rather curious scene of Aurora snuggled against the bare warmth of the taller woman's skin, seeming to almost be asleep. Confused at the sudden shift in mood, Maleficent had quickly recovered and moved to secure the now still woman so she wouldn't fall over.

Aurora looked at Maleficent sheepishly. Putting together, for the most part, what had happened, Aurora blushed deeper and whispered a soft " Sorry." Maleficent merely looked back, and after a moment, her seemingly stoic face split into a small grin. Aurora's initial shock at being laughed at was quickly replaced by a smile of her own, until the two girls were quietly giggling in each other's arms.

"Hey, " Aurora said between spouts of laughter, suddenly feeling embarrassed again. ,"Hey,It's really not funny."

Maleficent, sensing the tone in her friend's voice, attempted to smother her laughter , but only ended up laughing harder.

"No really," Aurora managed to say seriously, holding down her giddiness. Maleficent caught hold of the suddenly heavy look in the deep blue eyes and slowly quieted down.

"It's really not." Aurora said quietly again, looking up at Maleficent's face.

The two girls stilled and stared at each other, suddenly somber, except for a stray giggle from Maleficent, who was finding the entire situation and Aurora's mood swings rather ridiculous.

Still, seeing the heavy look in the blonde's eyes, the wild woman settled and held her friend's gaze. Eventually, they were back to their old ritual of silent speaking that seemed to only communicate that each girl found the other irresistibly interesting. But then, their eyes started to say something more and, after a moment, Aurora's hand crept back between Maleficent's thighs and-after only a slight shudder of pleasure on Aurora's part- began to move in earnest.

At initial contact, Maleficent only gave a small shudder and continued watching the exploring eyes of Aurora. But as Aurora's fingers began exploring Maleficent's body like the blue eyes were investigating the wild woman's face, Maleficent began to feel an unfamiliar pleasure. There was a different kind of warmth flowing wherever Auroras fingers touched . Maleficent tried to keep her eyes open and trained on Aurora's, but soon her eyesight began to waver and her lids soon fluttered closed .

Aurora felt Maleficent's warmth and softness all around her again, but now it seemed to spur her on rather than distract her. Her hand seemed to work on it's own accord as she carefully observed Maleficent's facial expressions, looking for any sign of discomfort. There didn't seem to be anything that Maleficent didn't like, but there was , however, certain places Aurora touched that seemed more pleasurable than others. Some made the horned woman take a sharp breath or momentarily lose focus in her eyesight, Aurora noticed. And when Maleficent closed her eyes, it was because Aurora had brought her hand up the other woman's front, searching for a certain pleasurable nub that she had discovered on herself a while back.

"Oh," Aurora said, slightly smug, seeing the evident pleasure written on her companions face. Aurora continued rubbing lightly there, but seeing that Maleficent eyes were not opening again, she felt an unreasonable amount of longing. Gradually, her fingers slowed and stopped, and with their stilling, Maleficent's eyes opened sleepily.

Making a tired questioning hum of a noise, Maleficent stared groggily at Aurora.

"Sorry," Aurora whispered again ," It's just that..can you maybe...keep your eyes open?"

Maleficent, attempting to understand but too tired to puzzle it out, only stared at Aurora with lidded eyes.

Realizing her mistake, Aurora tried again. "Eyes." Aurora stated, pointing to her own and then drawing an invisible line to Maleficent's own greenish pair with her free hand.

Maleficent nodded. Eyes. Why was Aurora trying to teach her a lesson in the middle of ...whatever they were doing? This great touching game. Wouldn't it be much more effective while Aurora had both her hands free and the two friends weren't wrapped in each other's arms. But she was too distracted to care enough. Blinking slowly, Maleficent nodded. "Eyes," she repeated obediently, hoping Aurora would continue with the exploring now.

Aurora continued staring at Maleficent, and after a while, Maleficent's eyes came back into focus and her head cleared. Aurora's eyes were dark but serious, and Maleficent realized that the rather confusing girl did want something from frowned, searching Aurora's face, trying to figure out what it was her friend wanted from her.

Seeing Maleficent was more alert, Aurora perked up. "Yes, just keep staring at me." She encouraged, already feeling the effects of the mesmerizing gaze. " Just don't stop looking," she whispered, purposefully looking unwaveringly into the the irises in front of her.

Maleficent slowly nodded, keeping eye contact, thinking she understood what Aurora was wanting. She liked this staring too, she thought. It made her feel...not alone. Maleficent smiled softly and waited for Aurora to begin again, green eyes trained on blue.

"Okay," Aurora breathed softly, feeling rather foolish being do finicky and interrupting the session. But he didn't feel too bad about it. There was just something so... comforting about Maleficent's gaze. It made her feel… safe , she supposed. Secure. She enjoyed it quite a bit. And now that she was staring into the iridescent orbs again, well-

Savoring the wet warmth against her hand once again, Aurora picked up her ministration with renewed vigor. Maleficent , taken by surprise by Aurora's enthusiasm, felt her body respond before her mind had time to process. Her thighs clenched together around the welcome intruder and after a while, she began to slide herself back and forth against aurora's hand. Soon felt her eyesight fading again, only to be reminded by a soft voice near her ear "Eyes, Maleficent."

It was a rather interesting experience wit her eyes open the whole while. She felt she was being observed and viewed in a new light, and that she and Aurora were sharing something important, but she wasn't quite sure what. This wasn't mating was it? No. It was just...touching. Like Aurora did to herself.

But the way Aurora was looking at her, and the things Maleficent was feeling as she stared back made her suspect that it was more than simply touching. She felt the somewhat familiar and uncomfortable tugging in her chest, that made her reach out and hold Aurora closer to herself, leaning back to maintain the eye contact.

"Aurora…" Maleficent trailed off , sounding almost worried. More and more feelings were building up inside her and she wondered if she should be reacting this way.

Aurora saw the fear beginning to show in Maleficent's eyes , and she nodded back assuredly, bringing her unused arm up to gently rub her thumb down an angular cheek and across plump, soft lips. Aurora tried not to be distracted by Maleficent's beauty and pushed deeper into Maleficent, carefully avoiding the drenched entrance that seemed to be aching for contact. Taking a deep breath, and promising to attend to that later, Aurora brought her dexterous fingers up to the swollen button she had been responsible for causing.

Biting her bottom lip, she watched as Maleficent struggle to keep her eyes open, trembling with pleasure. "It's alright," Aurora whispered, feeling Maleficent's hand clutch at her back, the other long arm coming up to hold Aurora's head against her chest as the pale body tensed. Maleficent was unsure if she hadn't made a horrible mistake and actually allowed Aurora to destroy her from within. She felt like her body was on fire, but she couldn't bring herself to want to stop. Besides, Aurora was clutching her so close and breathing against her chest, and making quite comforting noises while she rubbed her ,and it all felt so inherently good, she couldn't believe it was anything else. Suddenly, the pressure building inside of her seemed to converge into her center and she felt a sharp squeezing deep inside her.

"Ah-" Maleficent gasped " "Aurora-ah!"

The girl being addressed desperately covered the areas in front of her face with soft kisses. "It's alright, It's alright," she repeated between breathes. "It's Okay, maleficent," she groaned out as she felt Maleficent release against her. " Oh my...you're so warm ." Aurora moaned. " You're so lovely. You're so…" Aurora cooed longingly against Maleficent's skin, as long finger's dug wove themselves into golden hair and nails dug into the skin of her back. Aurora sucked on the moist skin just above Maleficent's breast as she continued thrusting her fingers against the wild woman's most sensitive area. Stimulated by Aurora's attentions, Maleficent released of a series of raw moans and groans that Aurora savored as if they were her own pleasure. She didn't quite understand how she could enjoy someone else's climax so much, but she did. She wanted to keep going , but she knew it had to end, and that it wouldn't be right to try and push Maleficent further. The taller woman was still grasping Aurora tightly and shaking against her smaller counterpart. Aurora , surprised at how long Maleficent's release had lasted, detached her mouth from the tender skin and focused on keeping the pair upright and Maleficent came down to the gentle caresses of her garden girl.

Finally, Maleficent went limp in Aurora's arms, and Aurora struggled to hold up the weight of both of their bodies. After, a minute of letting Maleficent recuperate, Aurora let out a strained whisper.

"Maleficent, could we maybe...move to the bed?"

Maleficent opened her eyes and realized how she was standing. Looking down at Aurora, she hurriedly took her weight off the poor girl. Still not understanding what Aurora had said, she tiredly stood staring, waiting for Aurora to repeat her words.

"The bed," Aurora said, gesturing to the cot with a gentle jerk of her head, since both hands were currently wrapped around Maleficent's waist.

Following the direction Aurora's head had led to, Maleficent saw the strange nest in the corner and smiled. "OK." She said, looking back down towards her companion.

Aurora laughed in disbelief and disentangled herself from Maleficent's arms, looking down at her damp hand.

"You're a fast learner," Aurora said smiling ,carefully wiping her hand on her dress. She looked up to see Maleficent grinning as if she agreed with Aurora's appraisal.

Leading Maleficent by the hand, Aurora walked over to the pallet ,taking off her damp dress as Maleficent eyed the strange straw filled bed. Looking back to see Aurora naked, Maleficent's eyes widened.

Aurora laughed at Maleficent shocked expression." A if you're the only one allowed to walk around bare without clothes," she teased, knowing Maleficent wouldn't be able to understand her mocking.

Yawning, Aurora pulled a couple blankets from the chest at the foot of the bed, handing one to Maleficent.

"Let's go to sleep,now," the blonde said, turning towards the bed.

Getting into the bed, Aurora, looked up to see Maleficent standing beside the mattress.

"Aurora," the observant woman said, pointing towards the fire, "Carrots."

Confused, Aurora followed Maleficent's line of sight and saw the pot of stew still heating over the fire, nearly boiling over. How had she not noticed that?

"Oh ! The soup! " She exclaimed and jumped up to remove the pot.

"The soup." Maleficent confirmed, smiling slightly as she watched Aurora's naked form move across the small dwelling, looking for a place to put the heated pot. Eventually just settling for a place on the stone floor near the kitchen counter. Turning back to Maleficent an the bed, Aurora tiredly, pushed her hair out of her face and yawned again.

"Let's go to sleep." Maleficent offered.

Aurora smiled, yawning once more.

"Yes, let's. " She said and onto the bed, turning to pull Maleficent in after her, covering them both with a blanket.

" I think you're warm enough to replace the other blanket," Aurora said decidedly, folding up the extra quilt into a square and putting it where Maleficent's head would be.

"Good night, Maleficent." Aurora said tiredly.

Maleficent laid back and ran a hand down Aurora's peaceful face, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight," Maleficent echoed, wondering what it meant.

Soon, both girls were asleep.

It was hardly noon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, Aurora is also a goober. A super gay goober, I might add. So much goober goodness! It's lovely really. Flashbacks will arrive soon...ish. Good night (or day) all! :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: The Dusk

"_Aurora," a weak voice called from the bed._

_A young girl, about 8 years of age, scrambled from her perch at the table and ran to her mother._

"_Mother, you're awake!" She said delightedly, grabbing hold of the bony hand of the older woman. " How're you feeling?"_

_ The blue eyes woman just smiled, and pulled weakly at the small hand holding hers. "Come into bed with me, and I'll feel better,hm?" She laughed, breathing shallowly._

_ Aurora beamed and stood up, carefully climbing over her mother to lie near the wall. Aurora's mother shifted her arm to allow the small girl to snuggle closer._

_ They sat in silence for a few moments, and the older woman was beginning to drift off again, when she heard Aurora's voice._

_ "Mother," Aurora said , looking up pose her question, then pausing in hesitance. The blonde woman hummed in a signal to continue, and after a moment, Aurora built of her courage again._

_ "Mother...are you going to…," but instead of finishing her question, Aurora's eyes began to water, and her throat tightened before she could finish the small girl sniffled and buried her head into her mother's side._

_ Hearing her daughter's voice waiver and sensing the tears that were going to be shed, Leila gently ran a hand through her daughter's hair in an effort to calm her. But even that small comforting gesture proved too tiring after a few moments._

_ "Aurora…," The older woman swallowed dryly, " you know I love you very much…" tears threatened to roll in her eyes as well._

_ "I don't want you to go!" Aurora yelled angrily into her mother's dress. " It's not fair… ," she sobbed, "I don't want to be alone…"_

_ "You're not alone...you have your father," the woman retorted, hardly sounding like she believed it herself. Just then realizing the lack of her husband's presence, Leila asked ,"Where is your father?"_

_ Aurora sniffled again before answering. " He left. Like always. He went out just before dusk yelling about evils and ridding the world of them and-"She cut herself off, not wanting to think about it._

_ Leila could tell by the piece of sky visible through the window that it was well into the night now. She nodded to herself and held Aurora closer, with what little strength she had left._

_ "Aurora, look at me," the older blonde commanded surprisingly sternly._

_ Abruptly, Aurora stopped crying . She moved her head slowly, ashamed of her failure to stay strong for her mother's sake. _

_ Finally, the small girl had lifted her head, but was looking down at her mother's side rather than meet the woman's glare._

"_Look at me," Leila repeated, goading the girl, " in the eyes."_

_Sniffling and wiping her nose on her sleeve, Aurora conceded, looking up into the deep blue pools much like her own._

_Although the fading woman was weakened and pale, her eyes still held a liveliness and strength within them. _

"_I am more sorry than you can comprehend to leave you behind," The older woman said , " but I know… you will survive, Aurora. And … I am so very proud to have been your mother, even for this short of time."_

_Leila's tear were openly falling now , and she smilingly lovingly at her daughter and stroked her cheek. Aurora eyes had begun watering again, but she resisted the urge to turn away. " You are going to grow up to be even sweeter and braver than you are now, and," the woman breathed out a soft laugh ," you are going to have trouble finding someone who can keep up with you." Suddenly,the woman's face turned somber again. "Promise me, Aurora… promise me that you will not be afraid...to do what needs to be done. You are strong and competent and a good person . Don't ever doubt that." Leila paused. "But don't be afraid to let the good people in." She continued. "You may be strong enough to care for yourself and those around you, but sometimes, you will need others to care for you...and sometimes the people you need the most….come from unexpected places… in the most unlikely guises." She smiled, looking down at her precious cherub._

_Aurora sniffed, wondering what her mother meant. But she was right, Aurora suddenly thought with conviction. Aurora thought it all over for a minute then nodded and replied " I promise, Mother." _

_Leila sighed. "Good." and with that, the expiring woman let her eyelids droop and her body relax._

_Suddenly exhausted, the woman lay ready to fall back asleep. " I love you , Aurora. Very ,very much. Don't forget that." _

_Aurora, clutched onto her mother's garbs and told herself not to cry._

" _I know. I won't." she said shakily, willing her voice not to crack. " I love you too, momma. Very, very much."_

_Leila smiled tiredly and wrapped both arms around her daughter. "Let's go to sleep," she said, leaning down to press a kiss to top of her daughter's head._

_Aurora nodded and closed her eyes, focusing on the slight warmth of her mother's body. In a moment, both mother and child were asleep._

_The next morning, only one would awake._


	9. Chapter 9: Catharsis

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. You know, I was enjoying my holiday daze. I hope you all had a fantastic holiday season and are having a great start to the new year. At the very least, here's a new chapter to kick off the new year with. As always, please excuse my grammatical missteps. Of course, you should be used to it by now ;) **

**A quick shout out to all the reviewers! I do read the reviews, probably a little too intensely haha. And thank you to all the followers ,old and new. You are rad :)**

**I own nada, at least when it comes to Maleficent copyrights . Bon Lecture!**

* * *

><p>Aurora had dragged herself out of bed in the fading light of the late afternoon. Now, she stood at the kitchen counter again, like she often did, except now she had a certain guest observing her from the bed.<p>

Maleficent had been awake for a while now, even longer than Aurora herself. Aurora had awoken to dazzling green eyes staring at her. Apparently, the blonde had been talking in her sleep, and from the feel of the still drying rivulets on her cheeks, she may have been doing more than merely speaking.

Upon realizing Aurora had woken up, Maleficent immediately took up a more guarded posture, even while the two girls lie in bed. There was still a softness in her eyes, however, as she reached to touch the remnants of tears on her companion's face.

Aurora turned her face away before Maleficent had the chance to puzzle any longer. Uncomfortable with the slew of emotions inside of her, Aurora turned her back to Maleficent and awkwardly got out of bed, guilt over her abrasiveness being added to the confusing menagerie of feelings she was experiencing.

Maleficent watched. She watched as the other girl pulled on yet another dull colored dress and brushed the back of her hands across her cheeks to dry them. She watched as the small girl took a fish from the line drying above the fireplace and made a show of packing it in salt before hanging it up again. She did the same thing for the rest of the fish Maleficent had brought her, moving back and forth from the fireplace to the coupled water and salt barrels by the counter and back to the flames again. Aurora paced the floor without saying a word, and Maleficent just watched as Aurora hung up the last fish and rubbed her hands down her apron.

"It's too cold to hang them up outside." Aurora said ,finally breaking the silence but still not looking towards her guest. Instead, Aurora stood staring into the flames of the still burning fire and sighed. "There's no way I could keep a smokehouse running , you know. It's much too enough wood to keep the fire burning..." She cleared her throat uncomfortably, her hands sliding up and down her dress in a smoothing motion.

Hearing the silence that followed, Aurora turned around and finally addressed her guest directly. "I'm sorry. I … you know." The poor girl began tearing up again, and hurriedly try to dry the tears before they escaped her lids. "I'm sorry, I'm just being so silly." She sniffed, giving a self-deprecating chuckle . The laugh caught in her throat and cracked, replaced by sob. Maleficent stared shocked at the woman's tears and finally moved from bed to... do something to make her companion feel better, she sure what yet.

Aurora was still wiping at her eyes and looking away in an attempt to regain her composure. "I'm sorry, I really don't do this… I mean I really don't cry. " The blonde girl steadied her breathe , or at least tried to. "It's just that, well really I haven't thought of that day since…" lost in the memory, Aurora acquiesced and gave into all out crying, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed quietly. "I'm just really not alright, with feeling these things, Maleficent, I must not allow myself -"

The sobbing girl's statements were soon cut off by the feel of Maleficent's warming presence looming near her, and the feel of an already familiar grip around her waist. Maleficent awkwardly held Aurora at arms length, not really sure what she should do. But realizing Aurora's sudden reduction of noise with the new contact, Maleficent warily and softly pulled Aurora closer to her body, letting the smaller girl rest her head against her chest. Aurora's hands moved from their protective perch in front of her face, and slowly slid down over Maleficent's sides to complete the embrace. "I'm supposed to be strong."" Aurora whispered miserably , the weighted syllables taking on a in a wavering tone as her grip around her counterpart tightened and her sobs slowly subsided.

"Strong," Maleficent repeated softly and soothingly, seemingly just to make a note of the word. She could feel Aurora's lungs heaving against her torso, the shaky breaths being taken in and noisily expelled into the air around them. She had cried before, of course. But she had never felt another human being and felt them crying. It was like feeling the breathing of a rabbit in your arms, except bigger ,and somehow more fragile.

Maleficent had a sudden ache in her heart for her friend, and it hurt. Instead, she gently began brushing her fingers up and down Aurora's back, recalling the calming motion Aurora had applied to herself. It didn't seem to matter much where the motion was applied, Maleficent thought, as continued her sweeping motion, hearing Aurora's breathing level out and the tired body relax against her own.

Aurora was breathing almost completely normal now, except for the occasional grating inhale. Her hands had traveled up higher on Maleficent's back, exploring the welcoming contours and curves. She breathed to the metronome of Maleficent's strokes on the back of her head and back, breathing deeply as the woman dragged her fingers back up her spine to start the descent over again. It had been a very long time since she had let someone see her cry. She thought sadly of her lack of comfort in general, the lack of love in her life.

But Maleficent was here, as miraculous as it may seem, and the way they were holding each other seemed vaguely familiar, reminiscent of a feeling she had not let herself long for or dwell on at all. But as a matter of fact, she was feeling it again, because of a wild girl who lived in the forest no less. And she couldn't make herself pull away. She didn't want to.

"I've been so very… alone." Aurora confessed , to herself as well as to her new friend, melancholy and regret lacing her words.

"Alone." The horned woman repeated, something in her chest twinging at the pain in Aurora's voice. She understood it somehow; somehow Aurora was speaking what Maleficent felt. Her own eyes began to water on their own accord, but she warded them off. She wanted to say something very badly, but she didn't know what or how. So , she simply stated "Aurora." and held the smaller girl closer, for as long as she could stand.

Neither knew how many minutes had passed, but it was considerably darker outside by the time Aurora finally pulled away.

Maleficent opened her eyes, not knowing when she closed them, at the break of contact.

"Well," Aurora sniffed with a goofy smile as she wiped away the remainder of her tears. "This is the most crying I've done in...forever."She sniffed,looking up at her most valued friend and smiled again. "Thank you." she said earnestly.

Only receiving silence and a puzzled frown from Maleficent ,Aurora laughed good naturally . " You're supposed to say '_you're welcome_'." Aurora grinned, emphasizing the polite phrase. After a beat, Maleficent simply pulled Aurora into another embrace ,burying her face into the golden hair. Aurora laughed again and heard Maleficent happily whisper "You're welcome," before reluctantly pulling away. As was quickly becoming routine, the two girls stared at each other in an attempt to express their feelings to the other. Soon, however, Maleficent noticed the darkening sky outside and her face hardened.

"Do you have to go?" Aurora asked instinctively, seeing Maleficent's expression as she stared out the window. "Can't you stay...just until morning?" Aurora asked, knowing that the preoccupied girl wouldn't understand, but trying anyway.

Realizing that she had to leave soon, Maleficent turned back toward Aurora and stared at her with a rather sad expression.

"It's alright, " Aurora smiled sadly , " Just be safe…"

Maleficent just kept staring at Aurora as the smaller girl avoided eye contact.

"You really should stop staring at me like that," Aurora finally laughed halfheartedly. "It makes it really hard to think about anything else…"

Maleficent continued staring.

"You should go." Aurora implored.

Green and yellow irises bore into her.

"Really." Aurora began feeling a familiar warmth. She averted her eyes in embarrassment.

"I mean really if you want to go home you should go now. Before it's dark Maleficent," she continued. " I mean...unless you don't want to go?" She inquired hopefully.

But when she looked back , Maleficent was frowning at the window again and shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

Aurora smiled and pulled Maleficent in for a hug before leading her towards the door.

Maleficent savored the feeling of Aurora in her arms again but willingly followed Aurora towards the exit, knowing she really should leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow, though, yeah?" Aurora asked.

The taller woman didn't reply but instead reached her hand up to cup the smaller girl's cheek. Aurora blushed at the feeling of Maleficent's fingers gliding softly across her skin. Maleficent kept staring intently at the reddened girl, and smiled. She waited for Aurora to stare back , and when Aurora finally worked up the nerve, Maleficent grinned broadly. Satisfied, she dropped her hand from the heated face and made a small nod with her head before turning sharply and running off around the side of the house and into the woods.

Aurora sighed and closed the door, surveying the expanse of her domain, which seemed much emptier now without a certain forest dweller to fill it.

Spotting the small pot of soup she had taken from the fire earlier, Aurora moved to heat herself up some supper. Along the way, she spied a curious lump of fur poking out from behind the container. Stepping closer, she laughed as she discovered that there was still a creature of the forest dwelling in her home.

"Hello, little rabbit sir." She cooed as she picked the calm creature up. "It's so nice of you to stay and keep me company." Pacing to the table, she grabbed a carrot from the vegetable basket and placed it on the floor along with the animal.

" I think I'll call you...Phillip." Aurora laughed, thinking of the boy of the hunter whom she had known as a child. He had been her first kiss, and a disappointing one at that. But he was kind, and he came to visit every so often, usually to ask for some tailoring to be done.

"You know, you remind me of him a lot , now that I think about it." Aurora said after she had reheated the soup and was grabbing a bowl and for her dinner. " Very quite, nice, moderately cute." Aurora glanced down at Phillip the rabbit as she took her seat near the table. "Except you're much more interesting." She said thoughtfully and turned her attention to her food.

Later that night, after she had made sure everything was in it's place and taken care of- Phillip fed and in his basket, logs on the fire, windows closed- Aurora stood in the middle of her cabin and let out a breathe of relief. But as her thoughts strayed from menial tasks to her inner depths, she realized that she was still yearning for her friend-with her heart as well as...other parts of her being.

"This is really getting ridiculous, " she rolled her eyes at herself. But then, remembering the feel of Maleficent's warmth and wetness and the sound of her cries...

Aurora staggered to her bed and threw off her dress.

"What a mess," Aurora thought gleefully, jumping into the tangled mess of sheets left from the two bodies earlier that evening. She lay still for a moment and reveled in the memory of the day. She thought of Maleficent and smiled. She could still smell some of the other girl's scent in the sheets. She breathed in deeply and let her hands wander, recalling images of the girl who was here just mere hours before-the curves hidden below sheets, the warmth radiating from beneath them, the smile that warmed her heart and the eyes. _Oh dear the eyes_, Aurora thought. Aurora thought of the eyes and she was lost.

Maleficent lounged in her cave with darkness surrounding her. She was lying on her nest of animal furs, trying to process the day. She couldn't get the image of Aurora's bare body out of her mind, for whatever reason. It must be because it was so strange to see her out of her garb, she reasoned, knowing it wasn't the truth. She had the strange feeling again, in her mating area but she didn't want to release it herself. she wanted to ask Aurora to do it. Every time. She would ask Aurora at next light, she decided. And every time after that. and Aurora would ask her and she would do it gladly, happily. She couldn't wait, Maleficent smiled to herself and turned to go to sleep. As she was drifting away, she was fairly sure she heard the echo of a familiar scream of ecstasy.

But it was probably just a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, so many feelings, so little ways to express them.<strong>

**So, here's the part in the author's not where I spell out a little bit of the pathos behind my characters.**

**Aurora probably has an ocular fixation. I probably would too if I were staring into some amazingly magical orbs. **

**On a more problematic note, she's a classic case of a person who distracts themselves with physical work so as not to dwell on the mental; Basically, she avoids her emotions by concentrating on tasks at hand. It's a pretty handy survival technique- especially for a kid who has to basically care and look out for herself. Except , you know, there is the inherent and basically imminent mental and spiritual issues that usually accompany repressed emotions and traumatic experiences. As they say, you can't run from yourself. But no worries, both she and Maleficent with be sorting out their personal demons soon enough.  
><strong>

**At any rate, more strange sex scenes and awkward encounters to come. Oh goodie.:)**


End file.
